Torque transmission devices of this type are known from the document DE 195 14 411 C5. They can be configured as torque converters arranged between an output side of a motor vehicle, e.g., an internal combustion engine and an input side, e.g., a transmission. The torque converter includes a pump shell that is arranged within a converter housing and connected to the output side and a turbine shell that is drivable through the pump shell through a fluid wherein the turbine shell is coupled with an input component, e.g., a damper hub coupled with a transmission input shaft of a transmission. A torsion vibration damper is operatively arranged between the turbine shell and the input side so that a damper input component is connected non-rotatably with a turbine hub receiving the turbine shell and a damper output component is connected non-rotatably with the input side, especially with the damper hub. The turbine hub and the damper hub are configured rotatable relative to one another within limits so that a torque transmission is provided through the spring elements operatively connecting the damper input component with the damper output component.
Torsion vibrations originating from the output side of the combustion engine are dampened by the torsion vibration damper so that a torsion vibration dampening is facilitated between the output side and the input side.